Sweet Love
by Darrinia
Summary: Un amor que crece a la vez que sus protagonistas...


_Esta pareja me encanta y me parece muy dulce. Por eso me animé a crear con ellos este OS. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí._

* * *

_**SWEET LOVE**_

Una niña de cinco años lloraba en el parque. Sus pecosas mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. Un niño también rubio se acercó a ella.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Quiso saber el pequeño.

– Noah "quitó" a Mimi. – Protestó la ojiazul.

– ¿Quién es Mimi? – El chico la miró confundido.

– Mi unicornio. Tiene magia.

El ojiverde se alejó de la pequeña y al los pocos minutos volvió con los ojos rojos porque había llorado, en la mejilla tenía marcas de dedos por el golpe que le habían dado y en sus manos llevaba un unicornio de peluche.

– Toma. – Dijo el niño.

– "Gasias". ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Sam. ¿Tú?

– Brittany. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

– Claro. ¿Juegas al balón?

Los dos amigos fueron a jugar juntos con la pelota. Estuvieron horas así hasta que la señora Pierce fue a buscar a su hija.

– Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y besó la mejilla de Evans.

Y así fue, durante mucho tiempo estuvieron coincidiendo en el parque todas las tardes y jugando juntos...

* * *

– Tonta, tonta, tonta... – Dos niños insultaban a Brittany mientras la empujaban hacia el otro. Tenían doce años en ese momento y los chicos se reían de la rubia porque creía que los unicornios existen.

– ¡Dejarla en paz! – Sam apareció para ayudar a su amiga.

– La nenaza llegó para salvar a la tonta. – Se rió Karofsky.

– ¿No ves que es tan tonto como ella? – Preguntó Azimio, riéndose también.

El ojiverde empujó a Dave con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y el otro le dio un puñetazo en la tripa. Los dos abusones salieron corriendo dejando a Evans de rodillas con la mano en su vientre quejándose de dolor. La ojiazul se arrodilló a su lado.

– ¿Por qué siempre eres tú el que debes salvarme? ¿Por qué siempre acabas siendo golpeado? – Quiso saber Pierce aunque realmente no esperaba una respuesta. El chico había estado protegiéndola en los siete años que habían pasado desde su primer encuentro. La niña ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y se alejaron de allí por si los otros volvían.

* * *

– ¡Tengo novia! – Brittany se acercó sonriente a su mejor amigo cuando llegó a la taquilla del chico en el McKinley. Ya tenía quince años y se había convertido en una adolescente preciosa. Seguía siendo un alma soñadora y creía en Santa, duendes y unicornios. Sin embargo, sabía que seguía contando con el amor incondicional del chico.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – No sabía por qué, pero la noticia no le gustó para nada. Sam sintió como si se quedara sin aire, como si su corazón se rompiese en un millón de trocitos y supiera que nadie los podría pegar nunca.

– Se llama Santana. Es muy guapa.

A pesar del dolor, Evans siguió escuchando como su amiga le contaba con todo detalle como se había declarado Lopez. No le gustaba la latina, pero no era a él a quién debía gustarle. Él sólo podía estar al lado de la joven por si necesitase un hombro donde llorar.

* * *

– No me gustas. – Santana fue dura con Sam la primera vez que ambos se quedaron a solas en el Lima Bean. Brittany había ido al baño.

– Tú a mí tampoco. – Informó el rubio.

– Sé que te gusta Britt pero que sepas que no voy a dejar que entre vosotros pase nada. Antes tendrás que matarme.

– Al contrario que tú, respeto lo que ella decida. Una cosa sí te diré, esperaré tu fallo y, cuando llegue, seré yo quien la consuele.

– Como su mejor amigo. Ella jamás te verá como algo más. – La latina terminó la conversación ya que la ojiazul volvía a sentarse junto a ellos. Las miradas de Lopez y Evans no era nada disimuladas, pero parecía que Pierce no se percataba de la animadversión de su novia y su mejor amigo.

* * *

– Ha roto conmigo. – Brittany lloraba en los brazos de Sam.

– Tranquila. Llora lo que necesites. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

– No sé lo que haría sin ti. – Dijo la ojiazul entre sollozos.

Pierce estuvo un rato llorando. Había estado casi un año con Santana y ella había sido su primer todo. Su primer beso, su primer amor, su primera vez... En esos momentos no sabía como seguiría con su vida pero lo único que tenía seguro era que su mejor amigo estaría siempre a su lado.

* * *

Cuando Sam cumplió diecisiete años, decidió celebrarlo con una cena con sus dos mejores amigos. Brittany por supuesto que era una, el otro era Blaine. Había conocido al moreno hacía cinco meses y su amistad había sido muy fácil. Sin embargo, la joven no estaba nada contenta con eso. Ella había notado que Anderson sentía algo más que amistad por el rubio y creía que acabaría haciéndole daño. Después de la cena, fueron a un bar para seguir con la fiesta. Llevaban identificaciones falsas, por lo que no tuvieron problemas para entrar. El local era muy permisivo y la mayoría de personas que allí estaban tenían entre dieciséis y veintidós años. Una chica se acercó a ellos y Evans rápidamente la llevó a la pista de baile.

– Es heterosexual, jamás tendrás algo con él. – La rubia gritó para que el ojimiel la pudiera escuchar por encima de la música.

– Lo sé. Pero mis sentimientos son mi problema. Él lo sabe y no le importa. No sé por qué a ti sí.

Los dos miraron con celos al lugar donde el ojiverde bailaba con la desconocida. El moreno miró a la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Sientes algo por él. Te gusta. – Afirmó Blaine.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Gustarme? Lo conozco desde hace doce años, lo que siento por él es más que un simple "me gusta".

– Estás enamorada de él.

Pierce lo miró sorprendida. El chico tenía razón aunque hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta. Siempre había asumido que sólo eran amigos, pero el verlo con otra la estaba matando.

– Sí. – Confesó Brittany.

– Creo que deberías hablarlo con él.

* * *

– Hola Sam. – La rubia entraba en la habitación de Evans y se sentaba en la cama.

– Hola. – El chico se acercó a ella. – ¿Va todo bien?

– Prométeme que diga lo que diga no vas a dejar de ser mi mejor amigo. – La ojiazul parecía agobiada.

– No creo que sea necesario, pero lo prometo.

– Me he enamorado de ti.

El ojiverde no la dejó hablar más, la besó con todo el amor que pudo reunir. Él siempre había sabido lo que sentía por su amiga y escuchar de sus labios que era correspondido no podía hacerlo más feliz.

* * *

– ¡Blaine! – La rubia gritó en los pasillos del McKinley en cuanto vio al moreno y se acercó a él corriendo.

– Hola Britt.

– Gracias.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Anderson confundido.

– Por ayudarme a aclarar mis sentimientos y por animarme a contárselo a Sam.

– Asumo que sois pareja.

– Sí... ¡Ah! También quería disculparme. No me porté muy bien contigo en el cumpleaños de Sam. – La rubia lo miró con tristeza.

– Mientras hagas feliz a Sam eso estará más que olvidado.

* * *

– ¿Estás nervioso? – Preguntó Britt mientras miraba a su novio. Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama de la rubia y ella se había atrevido a meter una mano por debajo de la camiseta del ojiverde.

– Un poco. Yo nunca... – El joven no terminó su frase.

– Lo entiendo. Si crees que no estás preparado puedo esperar.

– Quiero hacerlo, sé que será especial porque es contigo. Pero aun así estoy nervioso, no quiero hacerte daño y quiero que disfrutes y no sé si seré bueno...

La ojiazul impidió que siguiera hablando con un beso.

– Relájate, todo será perfecto.

Poco a poco, la ropa fue retirada y ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma al otro. Estaban enamorados de su mejor amigo. Ese es el mejor de los amores, una relación de complicidad y confianza mutua muy difícil de romper. Crecer juntos fue difícil, hubo momentos en los que tuvieron que estar separados, pero todo se solucionó porque entre ellos había amor verdadero. Y el amor verdadero es para siempre.


End file.
